Mi aventura Equestre
by Agus15555
Summary: Después de que Twilight regresará los elementos de la armonía para salvar el árbol estás se van pera el árbol quién después de ver el sacrificio de las ponis pues este por medio de los elementos sabe qué para ellas son su puente de unión así que decide darles algo para defenderse en eso este invoca un ser o si un humano este estaría confundido asta que el árbol le marca su destino


Mi aventura Equestre

Prologo

La oscuridad siempre existió, eso fue algo que me negaba a aceptar que no dejaba de negar creyendo que si mantenía mi espíritu firme nada me derrumbaría, pero me equivoque nada se consigue fácil y mucho menos se recupera con solo desearlo, quisiera poder cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada está pasando pero por más que lo pienso, me voy dando cuenta de aquella realidad de la cual quiero escapar, debí haberme fortalecido cuando tuve la oportunidad, solo me concentre en el poder pero nunca tome en cuenta lo que sentía, y ahora no se si podre ganar esta batalla.

Una zona totalmente devastada era lo único que se podía contemplar, un pueblo completamente destruido, una angustia indescriptible proveniente de aquel ser bípedo parado entre las segadoras llamas con una mirada que expresaba una culpa enorme, una presión en su pecho lo suficiente para que pegara un grito lleno de furia y remordimiento apretando sus puños con fuerza al grado de generar un ligero sangrado causante de la presión que ejercía.

Una figura envuelta en una aura completamente oscura lo observaba desde lo alto con una mirada fría e indiferente como si no le importara nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-Que patético, y te haces llamar un guardián, ni siquiera puedes aceptar la realidad de tu fracaso.

-¡Cállate!-Levanto la mirada mostrando un enojo extremo siendo rodeado por una luz blanca opacando toda oscuridad a su alrededor, provocando que el suelo debajo de, el comenzara a agrietarse de a poco-No me importa lo que digas, reconozco que perdí la chispa que ardía dentro de mi…Pero…no me rendiré….¡Te hare pedazos!

Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras pego un salto dejando una potente onda expansiva detrás que destrozo el suelo por completo dirigiéndose a aquella figura con un odio que ni el Rey Sombra podía rivalizar-¡Te hare pagar por lo que hiciste!

-Veamos que puedes hacer en estas circunstancias-Exclamo el ser con una sonrisa que mostraba confianza, viendo como un puño venia dirigiéndose hacia el con gran potencia reteniéndolo con una mano generando una corriente de viento producto del impacto.

-¡Desgraciado!-Grito el humano con furia lanzándole una patada con su pierna izquierda que el individuo rápidamente bloqueo con su ante brazo derecho soltando levemente el agarre, el cual el joven aprovecho para zafarse del agarre generando una bola de fuego en la palma de su mano-¡Toma esto!

Lanza el ataque el cual le dio de lleno en la cara a su adversario quien salió disparado hacia atrás forcejeando con la intención de lograr detenerse, en un giro inesperado cierra sus ojos desapareciendo completamente del lugar reapareciendo detrás del humano el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo recibiendo un potente golpe en la cara que lo mando contra uno de los escombros del destruido pueblo.

-¡Vamos sal de ahí sé que un ataque así no es suficiente para derrotarte!-Exclamo con un tono arrogante generando muchos ataques de energía lanzándoselos al mismo tiempo destruyendo todo el lugar generando una inmensa cortina de humo, el ser sonríe para proceder a darse media vuelta con una sonrisa-¡Ahí estas!

Lanza un potente golpe el cual colisiono con un puño del joven generando una expansión sónica destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso-¡Ni creas que te la dejare tan fácil!-Grito el humano tomándolo del brazo con su mano izquierda ejerciendo fuerza comenzando a girar sobre su propio eje, lanzándolo al aire con una inmensa presión-¡Veamos cómo te escapas de esto!-Levanta su mano al cielo saliendo del suelo cuatro enredaderas que sujetaron a su oponentes de sus cuatro extremidades.

-¿Pero qué?-El Individuo intento romper aquellas enredaderas que lo sujetaban fracasando en el intento, viendo como el joven se posicionaba frente a él con una expresión seria-Ríndete de una vez-Ordeno con un tono que indicaba molestia.

-No creas que me derrotaras con eso-El ser de mirada imponente pega un grito ocasionando que su cuerpo se cubriera de unas segadoras llamas, carbonizando las plantas que lo inmovilizaban.

-Veo que esto será más complicado de lo que creí-Dijo el humano lanzándose al ataque siendo envuelto en una aura blanca al igual que su oponente a diferencia que poseía una aura oscura como la noche, ambos lanzaron en una potente batalla lanzando múltiples golpes mientras contraatacaban aquellos que iban dirigidos a cada uno de ellos.

Tomaron distancia para luego dirigirse en picadas al ataque lanzando ataques de energía y desapareciendo del lugar solo siendo visibles ondas por todo el cielo para ver como el joven caía en picadas al suelo para proceder a levantarse notando que aquel ser venia hacia el a gran velocidad.

-¡No pienso perder!-Extiende sus brazos a los costados concentrando gran cantidad de energía en las palmas de sus manos, a su derecha una bola de agua pura y en la otra una ráfaga de viento helado-¡intenta esquivar esto!-Junta ambas energías dirigiéndolas hacia su adversario ocasionando que miles de lanzas de hielo sean lanzadas a su dirección.

-¡Valla así que también puedes combinar el poder elemental!-Procede a esquivar todas las lanzas con una gran facilidad-¡Eso es todo!-Estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque cuando noto como aquel humano aparecía a su lado con una aura verde envolviendo su mano generando unas potentes garras en sus dedos que a duras penas logro esquivar generándole un ligero corte en el pecho.

-¡Eres un maldito!-Tan pronto como termino de decir eso pega vuelo a lo más alto generando un ataque de energía del tamaño de un planeta, lanzándolo hacia el joven quien intento retenerlo con sus manos comenzando a ceder ante el ataque-¡Despídete de tu preciado mundo!

-Como pude dejar que esto pasara, todas las promesas que hice, todo por lo que he luchado se ha ido y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo-Unas lágrimas de angustia comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sintiendo como era consumido por la gran masa de poder-Soy un asco, amigas lo siento, les he fallado, les falle-Fue lo último que pudo decir para después desaparecer un una inmensa explosión.

-La realidad de un futuro que nadie quiere experimentar, de un combate que no podrás ganar, no puedo dejar de recordar y pensar el primer dia que llegaste a nosotros, viejo amigo.


End file.
